Dance until tomorrow
by dancerindistress13
Summary: Superstar former teen heartthrob Nick Jonas took a break from the spotlight when his 6 year old daughter Mackenzie was born. Mackenzie has been dancing since she was 3. Now that Nick has to go on tour with his brothers he's not going to be able to go see his little girl dance.
1. Chapter 1

six year old Mackenzie looked out the window. Luggage was thrown into the tour bus. Mackenzie's father Nick walked in and Knelled down at her level. She looked up at her father. "I don't want you to go" Mackenzie sad with sadness in her voice. Nick felt bad, he didn't want to leave his daughter and wife.

"I'll be right back" Nick walked out of the room,only to return a second later with a black box. He handed her the box. Mackenzie opened it revealing a silver necklace and engraved on it was good luck Mackenzie. "I love it daddy" she said while hugging him. "I want you to keep at with you at dance competitions when i can't be there" spoke Nick giving his daughter another hug. He didn't want to let her go because letting her go would mean he's leaving

"Nick" called his brother Joe. Nick looked up "Time to go" he said. Nick hugged and kissed his daughter one more time before making his way over to his wife Ally. "I'm gonna miss you two so much" . " There's less than a month left in the school and dance year. On Kenzie's last day we will come on tour with you for the summer" Ally said smiling.

Nick gave his wife a kiss and made his way out to the bus. Mackenzie and Ally watched as he boarded the bus. It moved out of the driveway and dissapered down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mackenzie Pov**

I stared at the the clock in the classroom. 10 minutes til the weekend. 10 minutes until my first competition without daddy. I tried to focus on what My teacher was saying but i couldn't.

"Mackenzie, Ms Jonas please pay attention" said Ms Tanner

I turned my head facing the board but i still couldn't pay attention. Finally the bell rang. I grabbed my Jonas Brothers backpack and rushed outside to meet mom. We drove for 15 minutes before we got to my dance Studio called Jenn's Maison de la Danse which was french for House of dance . My Teammates were all ready on the bus. Mom got the costumes while I took my luggage for the weekend.

This weekends competition was in Beverly hills which was 4 hours away. The bus ride was long but got shorter when I fell asleep.

I was woken up by my teammate and cousin Maddie.

"get up we're here" she said

maddie and I walked in together

"girls listen up" said Ms Jenn. "We have 3 rooms one for the parents, One for the girls and One for me".

The girls and I headed up to our suite it had 4 bedrooms. Maddie and I shared one.

After we got settled. Maddie, Our parents and I went out for dinner. We got back around 10 and went right to bed because we had to be up at 5 in the morning.

**The next morning**

It was five in the morning way to early to be up but Our dance school's first number was at 7:34. I had to get ready for my solo Daisy Chains. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Maddie did my makeup for me. Then I put My costume on. I wore that necklace daddy gave me until I had to go on stage. I put the necklace on and headed downstairs for breakfast.

_"**Number 275 this is Mackenzie with**_** D****aisy**_** Chains"** _ said the announcer. I nervously walked on stage a smile on my face as i began my routine. I hit all of my Turns and Tricks except for I forgot a part of my dance because I thought I saw my dad but when he turned around it wasn't him. I finished the dance and walked right off. All that matters is that I did the best i could.

When i got back to the dressing room My mom was waiting for me. "Good job Kenz" she said. When Miss Jenn came in she didn't say anything to me but i could tell she was mad.

I took out my ponytail while Maddie pulled my hair into a bun. When we finished that I got my costume on for the group number. It was called Arabian Nights It was an Acrobatic number which lucky for me I was good at. **_ "Number 569 This is the Maison de la Danse with Arabian Nights_**" said the announcer. We walked out to our spots and got into our starting positions. as the music began we began the tricks. By the end of the dance i was really dizzy. We went back to the dressing room for about an hour before awards started._** "in The top ten in the junior 6-8 division is** ..._" this is it i thought to myself " And the winner of this Junoir 6-8 division is Miss Mackenzie with Daisy Chains. I stood up to get my trophy and i looked out in the crowd to see my mom clapping and smiling at me. I loved winning but i wish daddy was here

_**Hey guys dancerindistress13 here sorry i haven't been on in a while i was just so busy with school and stuff but now that school is coming to an end i'm going to get more chapters out for you**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mackenzie Pov**

I stared at the the clock in the classroom. 10 minutes til the weekend. 10 minutes until my first competition without daddy. I tried to focus on what My teacher was saying but i couldn't.

"Mackenzie, Ms Jonas please pay attention" said Ms Tanner

I turned my head facing the board but i still couldn't pay attention. Finally the bell rang. I grabbed my Jonas Brothers backpack and rushed outside to meet mom. We drove for 15 minutes before we got to my dance Studio called Jenn's Maison de la Danse which was french for House of dance . My Teammates were all ready on the bus. Mom got the costumes while I took my luggage for the weekend.

This weekends competition was in Beverly hills which was 4 hours away. The bus ride was long but got shorter when I fell asleep.

I was woken up by my teammate and cousin Maddie.

"get up we're here" she said

maddie and I walked in together

"girls listen up" said Ms Jenn. "We have 3 rooms one for the parents, One for the girls and One for me".

The girls and I headed up to our suite it had 4 bedrooms. Maddie and I shared one.

After we got settled. Maddie, Our parents and I went out for dinner. We got back around 10 and went right to bed because we had to be up at 5 in the morning.

**The next morning**

It was five in the morning way to early to be up but Our dance school's first number was at 7:34. I had to get ready for my solo Daisy Chains. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Maddie did my makeup for me. Then I put My costume on. I wore that necklace daddy gave me until I had to go on stage. I put the necklace on and headed downstairs for breakfast.

_"**Number 275 this is Mackenzie with**_** D****aisy**_** Chains"** _ said the announcer. I nervously walked on stage a smile on my face as i began my routine. I hit all of my Turns and Tricks except for I forgot a part of my dance because I thought I saw my dad but when he turned around it wasn't him. I finished the dance and walked right off. All that matters is that I did the best i could.

When i got back to the dressing room My mom was waiting for me. "Good job Kenz" she said. When Miss Jenn came in she didn't say anything to me but i could tell she was mad.

I took out my ponytail while Maddie pulled my hair into a bun. When we finished that I got my costume on for the group number. It was called Arabian Nights It was an Acrobatic number which lucky for me I was good at. **_ "Number 569 This is the Maison de la Danse with Arabian Nights_**" said the announcer. We walked out to our spots and got into our starting positions. as the music began we began the tricks. By the end of the dance i was really dizzy. We went back to the dressing room for about an hour before awards started._** "in The top ten in the junior 6-8 division is** ..._" this is it i thought to myself " And the winner of this Junoir 6-8 division is Miss Mackenzie with Daisy Chains. I stood up to get my trophy and i looked out in the crowd to see my mom clapping and smiling at me. I loved winning but i wish daddy was here

_**Hey guys dancerindistress13 here sorry i haven't been on in a while i was just so busy with school and stuff but now that school is coming to an end i'm going to get more chapters out for you**_


End file.
